Perfect
by ParallelVision
Summary: Jack believes Celia and his new life are perfect, but sometimes even reality can make you believe an illusion. Oneshot. JackxCelia CeliaxMarlin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon.**

When Jack arrived in Forget-Me-Not Valley, he instantly fell in love with the nearby farm girl, Celia. He fell deep in love with her gentle touch, her smooth skin, and her soft spoken voice. Celia was perfect, so he paid no attention to any of the other girls living in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Not the gorgeous Muffy, who tossed her glamorous blond hair, flirted with him constantly, and occasionally gave him free drinks at the Blue Bar. Not the talented Lumina, who played sweet songs for him on her lovely piano and reminded him that she was definitely older than she looked. Not the intelligent Nami, who always peered at him curiously, looked when he passed by, and awkwardly struck up conversations about the weather. No, it was Celia, who appeared to be sweet, kind, and caring. To Jack, she was perfect.

Celia had became the main reason why he ventured off to Vesta's farm every single day, rain or shine. Oh Jack, do you really need to buy some more potato seeds _again_? Vesta would say, and Jack would laugh and tell her he promised to buy them from Celia that day, even if he had already bought some yesterday, and the day before that too. It was always the same routine every day, Jack would joke with Vesta, avoid Marlin's dark glare, and shyly flirt with Celia, who would blush and return his affections.

Jack had never liked Marlin, and Marlin had never liked Jack. However that was to be expected, considering they were both in love with the same girl. Jack knew they were rivals from the very moment they met, and the way Marlin would look at Celia would form fury in his brown eyes, because Celia was his. And when Jack brushed the hair out of Celia's face and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, Marlin could only jealously stare with his green eyes, because Celia was never his.

Celia, on the other hand, was grateful to both Jack and Marlin, because they both loved her and wanted the best for her. But maybe she loved Jack just a little bit more, because with him she would be saved from the horrors of her upcoming arranged marriage to a man she had never even met. She and Marlin could never be happy together, not with Vesta's apparent disapproval, and the fact that Marlin had actually never told her he loved her, had he? He always showed it silently through his gruff actions, while Jack whispered thousands of I love you's in her ear as they embraced. She knew she would end up marrying Jack, no matter what she was feeling for Marlin. Even though Celia loved Marlin and Marlin loved Celia, he never attempted to make her feel as wanted as Jack did.

So Jack and Celia were soon married, and Jack was the happiest of all. He had a successful ranch, a perfect wife, and soon he would have the family he had always dreamed of. The day Celia told him she was with child, he smiled the biggest smile he had ever had, then hugged her with pure happiness and rushed off to tell Tak along with the rest of the town, not bothering to stop and notice the painful expression that had appeared in her eyes.

The whole town were soon made aware of the fantastic news, and everywhere Jack went he heard words of congratulations bestowed upon him. When he arrived to tell Vesta, she laughed her hearty laugh and Marlin who was standing in the back, bitterly smiled and nodded when he heard the news. _I have it all._ Jack thought, as he grinned at Vesta and Marlin. _I have everything I could ever ask for._

The couple began to prepare for the upcoming birth, with Jack giving Celia everything she could possibly need. He took care of her even when she was in a horrible mood, told her she was beautiful even when her stomach was swelled and puffed all over, and comforted her when she cried frequently for no apparent reason. _You are still my perfect wife,_ he would whisper when they were together at night. _And I will always love you._

But there were some things that soon begun to haunt Jack. Whenever he saw Marlin, Marlin would stare at Jack with a look full of hatred, his emerald eyes filled with more jealousy than they ever had before. And as the day of the birth was growing closer and closer, Celia seemed even more depressed with each coming day. Jack did not understand, but he chose to ignore the strange behavior instead of confronting it, and look forward to the birth of his child.

The day finally came, and Dr. Hardy rushed to Jack's farm to help with the birth. Hours passed as Jack paced back and forth, worrying about Celia and his child that would soon be born. Vesta, who was also present, gave him pats on the back and assured him everything was okay. Finally Dr. Hardy invited Jack back in, and Jack smiled at his perfect wife who was holding their new baby boy. As Jack reached out for his son, tears of joy began streaming down his face and Celia silently handed him the child. And as Jack held the little boy, he looked down and in that instant moment he knew.

Because if Celia was so perfect, why did their child have emerald green eyes?

**We're going to pretend that Jack or Celia doesn't have some recessive gene for green eyes, haha. xD But yeah. That's my first Harvest Moon story. Or I supposed Oneshot. I know this is kinda depressing and cliche, but I wanted to write it nevertheless. :) Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
